


I like the way you die

by Romana_IntheVoid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crowley Has Feelings (Supernatural), Episode: s12e12 Stuck In The Middle (With You), Gen, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, POV Crowley (Supernatural), Team as Family
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26421151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romana_IntheVoid/pseuds/Romana_IntheVoid
Summary: Fin de l'épisode Stuck in the Middle (With You) du point de vu du Roi de l'Enfer en titre.Crowley n'intervenait pas par hasard et s'il avait pu s'éviter une confrontation avec un prince démon, il aurait foutu autre chose de sa journée !
Relationships: Castiel & Crowley (Supernatural)





	I like the way you die

**Author's Note:**

> Salutations !  
> Cette histoire a été écrite en février 2017, pour libérer tous les sentiments qui étaient nés du visionnage de l'épisode 12 de la saison 12 de Supernatural, le duo Crowley Castiel, bien trop rare à mon goût avait tellement de potentiel, et cette scène avait fait frémir mon cœur de fan à l'époque^^  
> J'espère que cette relecture de la in de l'épisode vous plaira ! <3

Une chasse, comme toutes les autres.  
Démon, attaque et destruction du nuisible.  
Du moins c'était ce qu'ils avaient cru.

On est jamais mieux trahi que par ceux à qui l'on fait confiance.  
Encore faut-il s'en rendre compte...

L'attente était pesante à l'intérieur et alors qu'on y préparait armes et défenses, à l'extérieur une ombre affûtait ses propositions d'arguments alléchants.

Tension.  
Tension dans les poings crispés, les épaules et les regards échangés, prêts à se battre.  
Tension entre les deux silhouettes qui se jugeaient du regard, laissant l'idée d'un contrat flotter dans la fraîcheur nocturne.  
Tension, avant que la plus sombre ne fende l'air, le mur de planches et le silence en un cris douloureux.

Le choc lui coupa le souffle, l’assommant à moitié alors que le sol près de son visage avait du mal à se stabiliser. On ne pouvait nier qu'il était le roi des pactes, il savait juger une réponse, et un tel vol plané... Il n'eut pas à hésiter avant de le classer dans les _non_ fermes et définitifs.

_Ramiel._ Au lieu de vivre comme un ermite humain il aurait mieux fallut qu'il use de sa tranquillité pour apprendre la politesse, mais ça aurait été trop en demander à un foutu prince démon.  
On a beau dire refuser le pouvoir, l’arrogance du rang ne disparaît pas. Quand Crowley pensait à tout ce qu'il avait dû sacrifier pour en arriver là, à tout ce que maintenir sa position l'obligeait à ourdir à chaque instant !

Son accession au pouvoir était censé être la fin des privilégiés, la reconnaissance de la roublardise à sa juste valeur, c'était rendre ses lettres de noblesse aux Enfers ! Pourquoi personne ne le reconnaissait ?

Les yeux clos, il ne bougeait pas un muscle après ce rude atterrissage. Il ne fallu pas longtemps avant qu'il _l_ 'entende arriver et défier ces abrutis de Winchester qui n'avaient rien trouvés de mieux qu'un cercle de feu sacré pour retenir un des plus puissants démons de la création.

Le souffle qui projeta au loin les chasseurs le recouvrit de terre et lui donna raison.

_Ne pas s'en mêler, pas une seconde fois._

S'il n'y avait pas eu cette infime chance qu'ils réussissent en un nouveau doigts d'honneur au destin, le démon serait déjà loin. Mais il n'était pas venu pour rien, et il comptait bien profiter du fait que ses chers alliés aient brisé son contrat avec l'être aux yeux jaunes.

Une fois le colt et la lance de Saint Michael en sa possession plus aucune créature ne lui barrerait la route.

Un hurlement d'agonie et l'odeur caractéristique d'un démon qui explose, à mi chemin entre des cendres de parchemin humide et un cadavre en putréfaction en train de brûler.  
Et un soupçon de souffre.  
Charmant.

Crowley se releva, époussetant ses vêtements dont le noir disparaissait sous la poussière qui le maculait.  
En parlant d'odeur de putréfaction, l'enfant de chœur était toujours aussi mal en point et ses râles d'agonie brisaient le fugace silence.

Les trois chasseurs – parce-qu'ils étaient trois maintenant, Amara avait finalement accomplie son œuvre de chaos en ressuscitant la mère Winchester, bien plus sûrement qu'avec toutes les apocalypses bibliques. Enfin c'était ce qu'il en pensait et en tant que roi de l'Enfer il se trouvait plutôt bien renseigné.

Le trio meurtrier donc, s'était agglutiné autour de l'ange mourant, à une distance juste assez raisonnable pour ne pas tomber dans le sentimentalisme, même si de l'avis de Crowley ils avaient dépassé le stade mièvrerie au moment même où ils avaient tous décidés de se battre contre Ramiel au lieu de sauver leur peau – et non, il ne se comptait pas dans le tas par l'Enfer! C'était une question de stratégie, absolument rien à voir avec une once d'attachement.

C'en était navrant. Pi-toy-able. Il n'avait aucun regret d'être à l'écart de tout cela, sans que personne n'ait pris la peine de vérifier s'il était encore vivant. Certes il avait survécu à bien pire et penser le contraire eût-été vexant mais avec le nombre de fois où il leur avait sauvé la vie, un peu de considération n'aurait pas froissé son ego démoniaque.

Ses yeux se détachèrent de la parfaite famille – un élan stupide, un alcoolo aux tendances suicidaire, une ressuscitée qu'il connaissait à peine mais qui n'en valait pas mieux et un ange coincé et définitivement sans aucun sens de l'humour, comment est-ce que ça pouvait réellement fonctionner ? - pour se poser au sol.

Là, juste à ses pieds, ne demandant qu'à être saisie par sa main, qu'à être brandie par celui qui en serait digne, qui saurait exploiter toutes ses capacités dévastatrice : la lance de Saint Michael.

Rendu invisible, quasi inexistant, par les adieux larmoyants à deux pas de lui, Crowley se pencha et posa ses doigts sur le manche de la fameuse lance.  
L'offrir à Ramiel avait été une erreur. S'il avait connu le désir des princes de conserver leur tranquillité ; il s'en serait emparé sans crainte leur ire. Tout ce qu'il aurait été capable de faire avec une telle arme entre ses mains ! Jamais il n'aurait eu à fléchir devant Lucifer avec une telle arme, ni devant tant d'autres. Il avait beau mettre la ruse en avant, détenir la puissance n'était pas d'une importance négligeable.

Il se redressa, levant la tête vers le fer de la lance qui brillait, reflétant son regard.  
Son pouvoir ne se sentait pas. Cela aussi était l'une des caractéristiques de l'arme du guerrier Michael ; à première vue elle n'avait rien de spécial, elle n’irradiait pas d'une lueur angélique visible à des lieues à la ronde. Tant qu'on ne l'utilisait pas les runes en énochien restaient discrètes, même si en les effleurant une partie de son pouvoir emplissait l'air d'une odeur d'ozone.

Il l'inclinait légèrement, admirant sa simplicité mortelle, quand dans le reflet s'accrocha un regard bleu embrumé par la souffrance.

Sans y prêter attention, le roi de l'Enfer releva la tête vers l'ange condamné. Rien ne pouvait le guérir, ça ne servait à rien.  
Et puis qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à faire ? Un allié de plus ou de moins ! Pour ce que leur road-trip en duo à la recherche de Lucifer avait donné...

Son regard se reposa sur la lance.

_La magie est dans les runes._

C'était les runes qui lui donnaient tout son pouvoir, et l'arme sacrée tuait l'épave en imperméable à petit feu...  
C'était une action lente, pas la simple conséquence de la blessure mais comme si la lance continuait à s'enfoncer dans les chairs, les pourrissant au passage.  
Sans la lance tout serait réglé.

L'idée eut à peine le temps d'émerger dans son esprit que Crowley avait brisé la plus puissante arme jamais crée depuis la lame de Caïn.

Il resta un instant figé, peinant à réaliser ce qu'il venait de faire.

Sous les yeux éberlués de Sam, Dean et de maman Winchester, Castiel fut soigné, la lueur bleue du bris de la lance l'ayant extirpé des bras de la mort.

Il fut le seul à fixer Crowley, conscient peut-être plus que ce dernier lui-même de ce que son acte signifiait.

L'ange, alors qu'il se sentait rejoindre le néant, avait dit qu'il les aimait tous, Dean et Sam, ainsi que Mary qui par sa ressemblance avec eux, par sa force et ses faiblesses, son air perdu face à un monde qui avait continué sans elle et dans lequel il se reconnaissait, car c'était eux sa véritable famille. Se sauver mutuellement, continuer à se battre bien après qu'il soit trop tard, c'était cela qui faisaient qu'ils s'aimaient, malgré les secrets et les mensonges, malgré les erreurs et les trahisons, ils étaient toujours là les uns pour les autres.

On ne choisit pas sa famille de sang, mais pouvait on vraiment choisir ceux qui sont prêts à tout sacrifier pour nous ?

Sacrifier la puissance ultime pour sauver un ange, un ennemi ancestral, c'était ce que venait de faire Crowley.

Après cet acte dont ils étaient deux à percevoir les véritables incidences, l'ange ne reviendrait pas sur ses mots. Qu'importe qu'il soit le seul à les avoir vraiment compris.

Crowley de son côté ne voulait pas comprendre, ne pouvait pas accepter ce que son geste impulsif signifiait.

Un démon n'avait pas le droit de s'attacher. Un démon n'en avait même pas la capacité ! C'était l'essence même de ce qui faisait un démon.  
Ça, même les Winchester et leur angelot ne pouvaient rien y changer.

« Magic is in the crossmadeship ».

L'air choqué ne les avait pas quitté alors qu'ils le fixaient toujours, alternant tour à tour avec l'ange subitement en parfaite santé. Quoi ce n'était pas si étonnant que ça qu'il lui sauve la vie, si ?

« You're welcome ».

Sans un mot de plus, il lâcha le fragment de lance.  
Crowley s'était volatilisé avant qu'il ne touche le sol.  
Avant qu'il ne vienne à l'un deux l'envie de le remercier.  
Il ne saurait le supporter.

Alors qu'il faisait les cent pas dans sa salle du trône, il savait parfaitement pourquoi il avait brisé cette lance. Parce-qu'une telle arme attirait les envieux et qu'avoir un tel allié qui lui devait la vie était bien plus utile que n'importe quelle arme angélique, c'était évidant ! Et surtout, le Colt devait être sa priorité.

Crowley se versa un verre de whisky, cherchant à faire disparaître les paroles de Lucifer dont les mauvaises chansons – Il n'y avait vraiment que le diable pour être assez sadique pour posséder un chanteur sur le déclin et rendre l'Enfer invivable – raisonnaient sous son crâne.

Comme un disque rayé il enchaînait le même air discordant et les mêmes remarques depuis son retour.

_Les Winchester tuent les démons._

_Tu crois vraiment compter à leurs yeux ?_

_Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne viennent pour toi._

Ignorant les remarques pernicieuses de Lucifer, il s’adossa à son trône, délaissant l'alcool ambré dans son verre.

Il n'avait pas peur des Winchester. Ils n'étaient pas idiots, avoir une alliance avec le roi des démons était utile, ils ne mettraient pas fin à un tel status quo dans le désir illusoire de détruire tous les démons. C'était un arrangement bien trop bénéfique pour les deux parties.

Il avait sauvé leur mascotte angélique. Ils leur en devaient une. C'était tout.

Il n'avait pas peur des Winchester parce-qu'ils n'étaient qu'alliés et qu'il faudrait être fou pour avoir confiance en ses alliés.

De simples alliés de mauvaise fortune.  
Rien d'autre.

Jamais.


End file.
